Hate to Love You
by sonic128128
Summary: Scourge and Rosy have hated each other with a passion from day one. Now, could an invention from Miles change all that between them, saving Scourge and Rosy from herself? Rated T for now. Expect it to Change. R & R!
1. Prologue

**Ok, so I'm normally just a SonAmy fan, but I thought it would be interesting as to maybe give an alternate universe version of my story... And then I thought "That's total crap." So instead I decided to change a lot of things and it eventually became its own story. I know the concept is... weird, to say the very least, but hey, if people can support Sonadow, why not ScourgeXRosy? Won't get into the actual pairing for sometime. So here is the first story of its kind (that I know of)! A/N Don't own anyone and don't know what Scourge's true favorite cheese flavor is. A wise man once said: "The world may NEVER know."**

Prologue

Rosy POV:

He was all I ever thought about. To stop thinking about him was maddening... well, as maddening as it could be to someone who had already lost their sanity to a stupid ring. I obsessed about him constantly, I stalked him for days at a time. Hell, I even memorised his favorite type of cheese (swiss). But not of love. Oh no. I wasn't as free spirited as... _her._ I had seen the light at least. Seen him and all other Sonics for what they were: freaks who deserved nothing more than a well publicised murder.

I would watch him constantly, know everyday who his contacts were. As though the "king" had any, though. No one would stand to be within 200 yards of him. I laughed. It was easier that way. There would be less murders to explain. But now, Scourge had finally taken a threat to one of mine. About time, though. 13 years takes a lot out of a psychologically disturbed girl. But I knew it had to be done. It had to be fast, or soon he would launch an offensive.

Scourge POV:

A flash of pink... I sighed. I knew the routine. Duck and cover every 3-4 minutes and I would be fine. I knew it was her: no one else would go after me _this _many times in a week. Everyone always gave me at least a month. Not Rosy though. I had to admire her dedication though. While the others were more half-hearted than anything, she made quite an attempt. But lately her tactics were getting more and more stratigic. I knew it would only be a matter of time before I really _did _get hurt.

But then again, who would really miss me: a false king, made into an ass by all around him, even all of my friends had left me. Still, it wouldn't hurt for them to try for a little humanity now and again.

**So, tell me what you guys thought! I accept anonymous! Sorry it's so short, but I promise the chapters will definately be longer.**


	2. A Little Humanity

**So all chapters for now will show both the POV of Scourge and Rosy. And also, I always could see Miles having a British accent by his mannerisms in the comics recently. So enjoy the first chapter of Hate to Love You! PS. I, unfortunately, don't own SEGA. At least if I DID, they wouldn't be bankrupt.**

**Chapter 1: A Little Humanity**

**Scourge POV**

I raced as fast as a I could towards the old Anti-Freedom Fighter base. She hadn't seen me yet. Thank the gods above, but I knew the reception at my arrival wouldn't exactly be warm. But it couldn't be avoided. As far as I knew, this was the best plan that had come to mind. Hopefully it would work.

I entered the room and, not surprising, was surrounded by tons of robots. "IDENTIFIED INTRUDER. SCOURGE THE HEDGEHOG. LEAVE IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS, OR BE REDUCED TO DUST." I sighed. I knew who was behind this.

"Stand down, guards," he heard a familiar, British voice say. Miles walked in front of his invention, stepping towards his former ally. "So, Scourge, to what do I owe this... 'pleasure'... to? And make it quick, as my robots do not like to wait long. They long to attack those who impose on me."

"Miles, I need your help with Rosy. You see..." I started, but he turned, cutting me off.

"I'm not getting mixed up with that mess of a girl! When she was younger and hadn't used your stupid ring to accelerate her age, that was different, but now..." Miles shuddered. "She's become demon-spawn, if anything. If all you've tried to do is just waste my time, then leave."

"Miles, please, I'm begging you! I need your help, I need you to make her normal again!"

"If I agree...?"

I thought. Though I knew I would hate saying it, it was the only way to convince hime to help me. "Amnesty of past crimes... _all _past crimes..." he muttered through gritted teeth.

Miles snorted. "While I don't think your exactly in a deserved rank of power, you most certainly must be desperate. And if I refuse, my old 'friend'?"

I shuddered, falling to my knees. I couldn't believe either. _Me, _grovelling. but I had to do it. "Please help me, Miles."

**Rosy's POV**

I heard every word. Scourge was trying to change me back. He must really not have wanted me to kill him. I was glad I had entered without being detected by Miles' robots. Those sentries were a pain in the ass. Good thing I always had a few trusty hammers with me.

I sighed. There was no way Scourge would be able to change me back. I knew I was too fat along, but Miles took pity on him. I sneered at him from behind the pillar. Miles was brilliant. Everyone on Moebius and all of its counterparts knew that. But really, he was still sometimes as niave as any eight-year-old could be.

I watched them for hours, formulating a device that would shoot a ray at me, correct me, as Miles put it. The device completion would take about two weeks. Ah well; there was still enough time to formulate murders before the period was over.

**Ok, so I hope you all liked it! R & R, please!**


	3. Prey

**So sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but there's been a lot going on... and plus, I didn't have access to a nearby computer. So, here's chapter two of Hate to Love You. Sorry that the past few chapters have been so short, but I always did them REALLY late, and kinda fell asleep at the keyboard... So yeah... ONTO THE CHAPPIE! Note: Still don't own SEGA...**

Chapter 2

Scourge POV:

I couldn't believe it! For once in my life, something with that stupid girl was finally going right! She would be able to turn back to her "normal" self, although I supposed I could ask Miles to tweak it a little more... Maybe to make her more like her Mobian counterpart. I sighed; Rosy was NOTHING like Amy had been. Amy was always cheerful, carefree, and still Sonic obsessed, but it was out of love... Rosy on the other hand? Well, I thought the murder attempts were enough to show how much we really thought of each other... Girls... Sometimes, I almost wished another part of me had been the opposite of that stupid, cheerful, spiky nuisance...

The woods seemed to be almost dead during the summer. Then again, they always did. Almost nothing in Moebius was alive anymore. Ravished and destroyed by us all, the planet was dead, essentially. Only Kintobor's stupid forcefield was keeping his small part of the planet alive. We knew we would eventually had destroyed him and that traitor, Buns. But now there was more at stake. Once I got Rosy off my back, I really WOULD take over the planet, and force all my old "friends" into servitude. But for now, I knew Rosy was all that would lay ahead.

Yet another flash of pink... twice in one day.... Rosy must have really been getting desperate... I heard her soft chuckle, that dememted breathing that made my skin crawl. And she jumped down and landed 3 inches from me, nearly hitting my head off with that insane hammer of hers. "Hello, Scourgy!" she said in a falsy love-dazed voice. I sighed. I knew where she was going with this: try to come up with some witty banter, confuse me, and then once my defenses were low, attack me and try to, yet again, murder me...

"Rosy... how much longer are you going to try to kill me? You've been trying since you were eight," I scoffed. Whether or not she tried to, I knew I would get away. I supposed I could have just locked myself in a panic room for two weeks, and then went back to Miles when the invention would have been completed. At least I would be a little safer with this child from the deepest recesses of Hell.

"Oh, don't worry, Scourgy," she said, walking up behind me, whispering in my ear almost as if we were lovers. Creepy, to say the least. "I'll just have to keep trying until I get it right, don't I? My mind doesn't work properly; it just doesn't know when to give up." The way she talked sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't stand it. I had to get away before the murder attempt would take place.

"Look, you idiot, I know how this is going to end. So can you just let me go?" I said, irritated. Rosy put a finger to her lip, much like a three-year-old did when they got in trouble smuggling cookies.

"Awh! Wittle Scourgy dowsn't wanna pway with wittle Wosy?" I jumped a few feet away, and just in time. She had pulled out a knife and tried to stab me in the back (Ironic, isn't it? She doing what all the Freedom Fighters did to me...). She let out a demented howl. I ran, hard. I knew she would find me eventually, but at least she didn't have the leg strength to run at 729 miles an hour. "COME BACK, YOU BASTARD! COME BACK SO I CAN RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" I heard in the distance. There was no doubt about it now. Sooner or later, I would either become fodder for some demonic chao that Rosy bred, or she would gain her sanity back and leave me alone. I prayed it was the later. I was hot, but I don't think I could have been able to pull off the "chopped into bits" look.

Rosy POV:

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT ALL! HE GOT AWAY! I HAD HIM THIS TIME!" I shouted to no one in particular. A few birds around me were chirping, and I smashed them with my hammer. Well, at least my hammer had blood from SOMETHING, but I still fumed. I needed HIS blood to stain my clothes. I wanted to place his head on a trophy above my fireplace! Only then would I offer myself sweet relief from this "life" I had. To be honest, I couldn't STAND living. I had tried to kill myself so many times, I made psychologists hire their own shrinks. But Scourge needed to go first, so I could kill him in whatever life lay ahead. After all, that was my sole purpose anymore, trying to kill Scourge. Nothing in life mattered. The abuse I had to endure had made me come to terms with that.

I felt myself give into the anger again. The Anti-Shadow... my abuser... my sole reason for hating hedgehogs in general. I felt the old faded scars on my arm burn whenever I thought of him. He was my lover, and all he did was treat me like a pile of crap. Scourge was worse though. Scourge was a murderer, and a playboy. He had never cared about the princess or any of those other bimbos he was able to convince to be with him. But if they wanted to screw themselves over, then that was their choice. But I knew that once Scourge was dead, along with Anti-Shadow, long since passed at my hands, I would be able to relieve myself of the shred of life I had left.


	4. Proposals

**I'm am SO sorry it's been another decade of waiting, but I'm in four honors classes, so school has become very hectic. I'm deciding to update today because I am sick at home with the flu all week, and it might be H1N1... Yeah, I know. But I'm still alive thankfully. So here is chapter 3 of **_**Hate to Love You. **_**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Scourge's POV**

Ah... Isolation... Sweet, sweet, loneliness... Getting away from that freak was enough of a vacation for me as anything else. Although, there was something... interesting about how I felt about her... Could it possibly be... pity? She was, after all, only thirteen with no ability to control her own thought and actions. The way Miles had described her, "that mess of a girl", was all too true. I dunno if anyone could even call her a girl anymore. "Demon" unfortunately seem more likely. Wait, what? "Unfortunately"? God, you would have almost thought I had feelings. I laughed quietly, sitting alone in a ship by the Sunken Island, not having to worry about that knucklehead thanks to Miles. I closed my eyes. Miles... Why was he so willling to help me? Didn't he hate me? Was he possibly just setting me up for failure, maybe making his machine give Rosy the ability to go Super or turn into some hellish creature instead of making her sane? Bah... I knew that whatever problems I can could up with would be countered with "you need to try". I looked out the porthole onto the island, and immediately felt a sense of dread course through me. A missile was headed towards the ship. I could guess who it was who had fired it... Rosy... Well, it was time to kick it into full gear.

I ran over to the controls and sat down, turning on the engine and flying by a passing school of fish the moment I could go. The missile made a hard left and continued to pursue me. I clenched my teeth and activated the turbo. There was no way I was going to let Rosy have her way. Not today. I pulled the controls this way and that, trying to steer clear of being blown into millions of pieces. I looked behind the ship and swore. The damn thing wouldn't leave me alone! I groaned as the distance between the missile and I continued to shrink. Knowing I had no other choice, I jabbed a large red button, and was immediately encapsulated in yellow ball of impact gel. The missile struck the ship, causing it to scatter into tiny bit. The gel, which also served as a one way ride up to the surface, protected me from most harm.

"I'm not getting that deposit back..." I mumbled quietly to myself.

**Rosy's POV**

"DAMN HIM!" I screamed, pulling my face away from the binoculars I had. "He JUST. WON'T. DIE!" I threw the binoculars on the ground and jumped on them until they were little more than dust under my shoes. I stopped as I saw the yellow orb of impact gel rise to the surface. It was only about 4 feet away from the surface. A wicked grin crept across my face, and a hammer appeared in my hands. Scourge's hand punched through, and a deep breath could be heard. "Oh, Scourgy!" I said in a singsong voice. "Let me help you, sweetheart!" I jumped on the gel and smiled through the hole at him. I saw his face freeze in fear, making me cackle wildly.

"Rosy... now's really not a good time..." he said.

"Awh... you don't have time for Wittle Wosy?" I said in a mock baby voice. Scourge sighed in... annoyance? I felt my blood boil. Annoyed with ME?! The smile faded from my face; I'd show him. I grabbed his arm tightly and threw him onto land, hearing a sickening crunch that meant his arm had broken as he landed on it. My face cracked into demonic pleasure.

"Rosy... You don't... you don't have to- to do this... I'm... I'm trying to help..." he said, wavering as he stood up.

"You can't help the damned, Scourge."

"But I give a damn about you!" he said, covering his mouth after he said it. My eyes widened. Caring? For me, of all creatures? His attempted murderess? "Rosy, you've lived a horrible life... Now it's... it's time to let go of that horror..." He walked over and gently placed a hand on my shoulder... I was letting him... touch me...? "No one deserves your fate. Let me and Miles help you. That's all we want to do is help."

"To help yourself..." I mumbled.

"No, to help a little girl who should be making friends in school, not planning murder."

"You think I'm the only thirteen-year-old planning murder?" I raised an eyebrow. Honestly, the way he was acting, you would've thought we lived on Mobius Prime. I laughed a little. "You're more like Sonic than you care to admit..." His face turned deep red, causing me to smile.

"Don't ever compare me to him... And anyways..." he said quickly. "I know what it's like to have the whole world turn their backs on you; two worlds in fact. I know I normally have a badass, don't-give-a-shit-about-anyone-else attitude, but I know what it's like to be lonely. Let us help you, and you'll never be lonely ever again." I looked up at his face. His eyes weren't tired, annoyed or anything else of the like. They were soft, gentle. He seemed almost docile. And... was he smiling? The tiniest smile I had ever seen was just barely glazed across his lips. I couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"Fine, I'll play along," I said, wiping my eyes from the tears that had appeared. He smiled. "But I won't come quietly," I said, raising my hammer. It was Scourge's turn to laugh.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way. I'll get good hitting a moving target in two weeks." We both chuckled. "Come to Miles's base in two weeks," he said happily, turning away and starting to walk away.

"Scourge...?" I said quietly.

"Yeah?" He looked over his shoulder at me. My face turned slightly more solemn than normal.

"If it doesn't work, I'll be after you again, and I won't show any mercy." His face turned dark.

"Rosy... keep safe..." He turned his head again and, clutching his shoulder, walked off in the direction of Miles's base. I laughed and walked back to Castle Acorn, jumping into the throne and curling up, wondering what life would be like to be... normal...


	5. Free

**Hi everyone! Kev again! I totally forgot about this story until I had an amazing reviewer remind me about it... Oops. ^^; AAAANYWAYS... Chapter four! After 15 months...**

**Chapter Four**

**Scourge POV**

"Are you sure the guards haven't sighted her yet?" I asked, wringing my hands. The two weeks were up, and I had to make sure that this would just end. The nerve of still that never failed was gone, and dammit all, I just wanted a normal life without some psychotic little bitch trying to kill me every five minutes.

"For the forty-nineth time, Scourge, _yes_!" Miles shouted, tightening a few loose screws on his machine. "For the self-proclaimed ruler of Moebius, you sure are a child."

"Well, I'm sorry that I want her to j-" but my oh-so-clever remark was cut off by a blaring alarm. "Crap, that's her isn't it?" Miles rolled his eyes at me.

"Guards, please lead our guest here, would you?" he said calmly, welding one last circuit together. I looked at him for a split second then walked over to the monitors that displayed the views from all the security cameras all around the base. I scanned all of them quickly, trying to find where she would be. I spotted her about two seconds later, escorted (and surrounded) by Miles's robots, twirling a hammer idly. I felt my body ache looking at her, but thankfully Miles was able to heal me using some of the power rings he had laying around after our last little spat. Rosy entered a minute later, robots dispersing to block the exits. "Ah, Rosy, my dear, how lovely to see you." He grabbed her hand and kissed it chastely. "We're so glad you're willing to work with us."

"Ugh... Well... Yeah, just... Let's get this over with," I mumbled, watching her. They both looked at me and she grinned wildly.

"Aw... Well, we don't want to disappoint wittly Scouwgey would we?" she said in that ever-so-creepy voice. She turned to Miles and said softly, "By all means, Miles, please lead the way."

"With pleasure." He grabbed her hand and guided her to a circle that was slightly raised from the ground. "Please stand here." She complied. So far so good. "Now, I must warn you that once the process starts you won't be able to leave until it's done, so the first wave is a heavy sedative." A glass tube began raising from the ground to a similar ring on the ceiling. "You should wake up about an hour later. The entire process should be about two hours. If this works, you should be able to keep a level-head for the next, oh say... fifty years or so?" Rosy tilted her head. "Any questions before we start?"

"Does it hurt?" she asked, and for a moment, that stupid sympathy set in again. She sounded scared, like an actual kid about to have a life-changing procedure done. Keep your mind sharp, Scourge! Don't get distracted. This is all business.

"The sedative should help the pain. Don't worry. You may be sore for a few days, but you should be able to handle the pain. I can give you pain killers if you need them." She nodded and Miles smiled slightly. "Computer: Activate Pod R-184," he said calmly. A purple gas filled the tube and soon enough, Rosy slid down the tube's side, out cold.

* * *

**Rosy's POV:**

"...sy... Ro... Rosy...?" Someone was calling me I think. I dunno. My head was swimming. I felt a hand on me, my eyes fluttering open after a few seconds. It was blurry, like I opening my eyes for the first time ever. Slowly, everything came into focus, and Miles was standing over me, looking anxious. "Welcome back to the land of sanity, dear. How're you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Like a load of bricks hit me..." I said softly. My body absolutely refused to cooperate with me. Well, mainly my arms and legs, but still.

"How's she doin'? What's the verdict?" I heard, and soon Scourge walk in. I looked at him and expected that feeling of anger towards him, that feeling where I want to rip his head off. But it didn't come. Or at least... the bubbling in my stomach was different. Was this how Amy Prime felt when she saw Sonic? I felt myself blush a bit.

"I... I have to go." I stood up after a second and stumbled out.

"Wait, let me walk you h-" he started, but I recoiled when he reached out his hand. I was more afraid of him now more than anything... or... was I attracted him...?

"I... I'm never going back to that old castle. I'm going to... Somewhere..." And with that I ran out. My mind was clear. For the first time in years, I was free...! I could think without something setting off a murderous rampage! I needed to thank Miles one of this days... I raced off, laughing happily instead of that creepy cackle. I was free in my mind again! Nothing would hold me back from living a normal life!

**Now if only that was how real life really was. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a year, but my mom has severe manic bipolar disorder, and it's been really bad. It's like living with Rosy. Anyways, happy holidays, everyone. And I'll remember to update my Sonic stories as well as my Glee ones.**


	6. Arrangements

**A/N 1: Sorry, really quick author's note this time. I got meself a Nintendo 3DS, and I want to add some of y'all as friends. (Sorry, I'm uber hyper.)**

**If you wanna add me, send me a private message, and I'll consider adding you. My friend code is on my profile: link fanfiction .net/u/1661577/sonic128128**

******A/N 2: Sorry I haven't been on too much recently. My boyfriend broke up with me a few weeks ago, finals caught up with me, and I just couldn't even begin to think about writing. Anyways, I'm updating now. Sorry it's taken so long. I promise to update more often. Also, I've been noticing a slow decline in the quality of writing on this site. If you haven't seen my note on my page, long story short: feel free to ask me to beta your works. I will GLADLY do everything I can to help you out. More details are on my profile.**

******Chapter 5**

******Scourge's POV**

I looked at her, tilting my head to the side. "Rosy...?" I said. She looked so confused, helpless. She was looking at her feet, her eyes downcast, her breathing growing quicker and quicker. I looked at Miles for help. "Any idea what's going on?" He shrugged.

"Absolutely no idea. Rosy, could you lay on the table, dear?" he suggested, turning on several machines. "I'm going to run some diagnostic tests to make sure you're back to tip-top shape. If anything is wrong, we need to make sure that we catch it now before it becomes a permanent problem, so we can fix it, alright?" I watched Rosy as she laid herself on the table before us. After a few beams of light and several different loud beeps and whirs from the machines that surrounded us.

I ran over to Miles. "Survey says...?" Miles rolled his eyes.

"For the sake of the Gods, will you just stop, Scourge?" he shouted. "Give me a few more seconds to print out the results." I was growing impatient. Miles smiled a bit. "She's back to normal, Scourge. Now, leave me alone, please." He walked over to Rosy. "I should warn you: the process is not perfect. You'll have to come in now and again to get a sort of... check-up, if you will. Preferably on a weekly basis in the beginning." Rosy nodded, still refusing to look at me as she sat up.

"Well, I'm heading home since I don't need to be here anymore. Have fun." And I turned to leave. Miles had it from here with the former-psycho bitch; I would just be getting in the way if I stayed. But I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Please... Don't leave yet..." I heard her mumble quietly. I turned to look at her, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "I... um... that is... I don't... have anywhere to stay..." I tried my hardest to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Why the _hell_ was that _my_ problem? _She_ was the one who refused to go back to Knothole Castle, not me. I looked at the self-proclaimed genius in the back, mentally willing him to burst into flames.

"Rosy... This isn't my problem. I mean... What about your cousin Rob? You could always move in with him..."

"If I knew where he was..." she pointed out.

"Right... I forgot... He went AWOL..." I look to Miles for help, but all he did was smirk.

"You wouldn't turn an innocent girl like Rosy out on her own, would you? She's only a mere 16, after all..."

"By the time I was 16, I'd already killed my father, taken over Moebius, and lived Sonic Prime's life and making out with most of the girls he'd been with..." I pointed out, but Miles persisted, and I eventually gave in. "Fine. She can stay with me..." I grumbled before looking at her. "If you're living with me, though, that means you need to actually, you know, look at me, Rosy..." She mumbled a bit before looking up at me with those wide eyes that were... cute...? I groaned. This was going to suck.

* * *

**Rosy's POV**

A few hours passed, and after we grabbed all my clothes, we arrived Scourge's place. "That should be everything... " I said, looking at the almost-empty room before me.

"Anything else you need, Rosy?" I heard Scourge ask me. Ugh, these new emotions were going to be the death of me.

"I-I should be fine..." I said. I looked back at him for a second, smiling a bit. "Thank you, Scourge..." He coughed a bit.

"Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge." And with that, he left me alone with my clothes, the bed, and the wardrobe. I sighed and set to work, organizing my outfits and cleaning out the dresser. I hoped that this whole situation would only be temporary. Gods knew this would be a bad thing long term. I sighed a bit as I sat on the bed. At least he was nice enough to lend me a bed and somewhere to live. I smiled. Maybe he wasn't nearly as bad as I thought he was. Scourge was, after all, extremely handsome. Maybe somewhere deep inside his personality reflected more of what Sonic Prime was like.


	7. Lost

**Dear lord, it's been forever and a half since I updated this story. This chapter was supposed to be up months ago.**

**Chapter 6**

Rosy's POV

I couldn't breathe as I awoke. Another nightmare from my childhood. More abusive dreams. I looked around, unfamiliar surroundings taunting me as I tried to remember everything that had happened. Miles had relit some of the lightbulbs that had gone out "upstairs," Scourge had taken me in, and we were actually content with the bits of time we spent together. It was a few weeks after the first time, and we were all hopeful. He had predicted that the first treatment would actually last for about six months, but there were still issues with my subconscious. "Not much we can really do about that, not even your dreams. They'll eventually go away, if you keep up with this scans, and maybe taking some anti-depressants," he'd said. But they weren't working too well; instead of just dealing with this every night, it was every few.

I rolled over and looked at the clock that Scourge had given me. Midnight. I sighed. He'd probably be awake if I went outside to grab something, but I was dying of thirst. I threw back the covers, wrapped a nightgown around my pajamas and walked into the living space. Unsurprisingly, Scourge was flipping through the "premium" channels he stole, eating a cheeseburger and drinking a beer. He looked over his shoulder and nodded at me. "Need anything?" he asked, unsmiling. I shook my head.

"No, thank you, though. I'll just help myself in the kitchen." I walked past him, tying my gown closed as I walked. That was how we lived our lives. Living separate worlds and under one roof. Was this really how we were supposed to live? Not even as friends? I paused by the fridge, taking a breath. Of course we could be more. We could be friends. There was no psychotic obsession about him anymore. Now, it was just... Well, who was I? I couldn't tell myself from the rest of the world anymore. My thoughts may have been clear, but my consciousness, my individuality was muddled. Here I was staying with Sonic the Hedgehog (I didn't care what he called himself. He was Sonic. No amount of cosmetic change would ever change that fact. Regardless of and mystical gems at work.) Did he even care about me?

He must have cared somewhat, I conceded. He was letting me stay home with him. Of course, his duties involved trying to get back into the good graces of the Moebians, and he was hardly ever home. I had quickly decided his efforts were a waste. No matter how he looked at it, we were a dimension of back stabbers, liars and thieves. We were the opposite of the Prime dimension. Maybe the only reason for our existence was to just balance out the natural order of things. Typically, there couldn't be good without bad. Then how would people know right from wrong? Light from dark? Sonic from Scourge?

I shook my head. Another side effect from the stupid treatment Miles gave me seemed to be pondering the mysteries of the multiverse. Well, I wasn't a psycho killing machine, so I could handle the effects now. If this was what it took to be normal, I could deal with the minor irritants. Including a certain green hedgehog who did nothing but watch porn and try to sleep with random guys and girls he happened to bring home every night. I smirked. Those poor bastards had no idea they were sleeping with their oppressor. Some of the few people who didn't know his reputation. If anything ever happened, I couldn't blame him if one of them turned out to be one of the Princess's assassins. He was walking into a trap, and he knew it.

* * *

Scourge's POV

She wasn't really that bad. Bit too quiet for my tastes, but what could you expect? Besides those stupid bitches I humped and dumped, though, I had no more enemies that were actual threats. Sure, I kept making sure Rosy didn't, like, kill me and turn back to her usual self. But the dynamic worked. I could just relax. Bring home a different person to sleep with every night and screw them 'till I passed out and kicked 'em out, and could finally just have fun. Not that destroying the planet wasn't fun enough by itself, but I got to do what guys liked to do the most. And I was having a hell of a time.

I took a sip of beer and saw Rosy slowly waltz back to her room. She really was a mystery. She seemed lost, I supposed. Like she didn't know what her purpose was anymore. Now that she wasn't trying her damnedest to kill me, she kinda died inside. Wasn't my problem though. I just had to try and get everyone back on my side. Seemed to be working enough with the ladies. I turned to her and stood up. "Rosy, you sure you don't need anything?" She paused and merely shrugged.

"Honestly, Scourge...? I have no idea what I need. Now that I feel like I have my mind back to myself... I just don't know what to do with it. It's odd," she said distantly, almost more to herself. "I've known nothing but the rages I've felt from everything in my past, and then rejections... Now that I'm here, where the hell do I go?" She sat on the couch, eyes searching the carpet for meaning. "Maybe this was a waste of your time..." she huffed.

"Don't say that!" I interjected before I could stop myself. She looked up almost lazily, raising an eyebrow. I felt my cheeks grow warm. "Look, this is a new thing for you... But maybe if you get a job or something... Plus I like not having to worry about my life so much. Your hammers hurt." She snorted. "Look, what if... What if we just ran away for a day. Clear your head, work to find a purpose for you... We can go up North, to one of the few non polluted places on the planet and just talk. What about it?" Rosy sighed.

"I don't have a choice in the matter do I?"

"Not one damn bit."

"Fine," she relented. "But you try anything, and I'm gone."

**A/N: I have no excuses for such tardiness. I hope you can forgive me.**


	8. Author's Note

Hi, faithful readers!

If you have seen any of my most recent updates in any other stories, please ignore this as I will be posting this on all current stories.

I am SO sorry for my months of inactivity. Senior year consumed me, and I therefore just could not find time between AP Tests, the AZ All-State Choir, Regionals, Finals, Choir trips, choir, choir, choir, school, college stuff, choir, awards nights, choir, graduation, and choir. Lots of choir. I WILL finish these stories! I promise you guys. And, I actually had several chapters FINISHED, but I missed the 60 cut off to upload them... It just became a huge mess. So I will be starting from scratch with the chapters I had planned. Do not worry: I plan on finish each of these stories~!

Much love,

Kevin


End file.
